fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica's Clan
Veronica's clan are the last remaining survivers of The Tribe from Luna Bay. Once standing at 10 strong, they have dwindled down to three males and three females. Having escaped the destruction of their family by coincidence, they moved on to Santa Carla territory and are looking for a new hunting ground during Cry Little Sister . Veronica Once mate of the clan leader Shane, Veronica and her closest friends left the group when Shane started showing interest in Nicole Emerson. She was able to sense when members of their clan were killed and decided to continue on to find refuge amongst other vampires that she and Shane had come across back in 1990. She is angered when they are denied a place and begins a rampage upon the city. Dwayne believes it is Veronica and Shane who are resposible for Mr. Giacala's murder. On this hunch, Miriam decides to face her during the last battle despite being human. Cassandra Close personal friend of Veronica's since before they were vampires, Cassandra follows her leader when she abandons Luna bay and convinces her brothers to do the same. She is very cold when it comes to humans and shows little interest in things outside of feeding and sex. She is extremely beautiful and acknowledges this fact every chance she gets including while on the hunt. She attempts to seduce Dwayne and in return he breaks her wrist, warning her off ever touching him again. Dwayne is likely the person she faced off against in the final battle. The Twins Cassandra's twin younger brothers, Stefan and Damien, are rarely seen apart and work together within their group. Both are extremely vicious as well as concieted, not understanding why Hester won't come home with them before they realize she is taken by Marko. it is possible they are responsible for the couple's death. The two followed Veronica out of Luna Bay on their sisters command and because they claimed to be bored with the city as a whole. After reaching Santa Carla, they are the first to kill a local and it is hinted that they may have been responsible for multipe dissapearances throughout the years, including Bailee's travel companion Bonnie. Stefanie A slighty older member of The Tribe, Stefanie has been around longer than her companions but shows no interest in leadership, preferring to stay back and observe. She is very cunning and malicious according to the twins and it is unknown if she was the original creator of 'The Thirst'. It is hinted that Stefanie may have known David back in his human life as well as Amelia Cray . She sarcastically asks David how his sisters are doing when she arrives in Santa Carla and surprisedly says "You again?" upon first seeing Amelia Stone . She clearly has an attraction to David and an extreme dislike of Amelia as a result. In the midst of the final battle, Miriam notices the two blonde females facing off with Stefanie having the upper hand at that exact moment. It is likely that she was the one who fatally harmed Amelia. Lucien An extremely old vampire, David describes Lucien as one of the strongest vampire's he has ever met that was not a sire. It is possible he followed the group out of Luna Bay because of feeelings for Veronica, but the subject is never deeply discussed, only teased at by Paul who remembers their clan's passing in 1990. Lucien is a lot like Dwayne in that he is the strong silent type and it's never truly discovered whether or not he enjoys being a vampire; he just is one. At one point one of the twins mentions he was close with Shane for a time but that the friendship fell through for unknown reasons. Another possible nod to feelings for Veronica or possibly even for Shane himself. Lucien has no personal grudges against any member of David's clan, but follows through with the plan to destroy their home anyway.